The Original Kings
by xxxMegxxx
Summary: Rosalina and the rest of Homra are stunned when they learned that four people from the late 1800's ended up in the 21st century. They said they were from the Black Order, home to the original Kings, and Rosalina's ancestors. Note: Everything written in Italics is the character speaking in English.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalina stared endlessly at the window inside the Homra bar. "Kusanagi-san" she said. "Where's everyone?" "They went out two hours ago" Kusanagi said, wiping a wine glass endlessly with a towel. "How bad was your hangover?" Rosalina had just turned twenty-one yesterday, and Homra had a big drinking party. Kusanagi and Chitose kept on yelling "Chug! Chug!" In the end, she had drunk two shots, a beer, a glass of wine, scotch, and a Screwdriver. "I hate hangovers" Rosalina said, walking sluggishly to the bar. She sat down and sighed. Then, the bell of the Homra door chimed. Four people had entered the bar. There were 3 guys, and one girl. A tall man with long, black/blue hair tied in a ponytail was clearly Japanese. The girl had black hair tied in two ponytails, and looked Chinese. The other two had white and orange hair, and looked European. The thing that caught Rosalina's eye was the fact that they were wearing a uniform with a compass rose on the breast pocket. The uniform was blue with white trimming. "Welcome" Kusanagi said, smiling at the four. The girl and the boy with white hair looked confused, while the man with the long hair stepped forward. "We are looking for the train station" he said, his cold eyes staring at the smiling Kusanagi. "Are your friends foreign?" the man looked annoyed, as if Kusanagi had insulted him. "Yes" he replied. Then, he sat down at bar. "_What the hell are you doing_?" the boy with the white hair said in English. He had a British accent. The man looked at him and scoffed "_Getting a drink, shortstack_" The man with the orange hair and a eyepatch sat down next him. "_Why don't you and Lenalee sit by the window_?" he said, smiling. Interestingly enough, Rosalina thought that he had that same smile as Kusanagi-san. "_Aren't we suppose to get back to England_?" The girl said, crossing her arms. "_You guys are from England_?" Rosalina said. She was originally born in England, but moved to Japan when she was 5 because of her father's job. She had lost her British accent due to learning Japanese. The boy with the white hair sighed in relief. "_Yeah, we need to go to the train station_" "_The subways don't go to the airport_" Kusanagi said, looking at the boy. He looked like Kusanagi was from outer space. Rosalina studied them. They looked suspicious. Then, the girl broke the silence "_You won't believe us if we tell you_!" The man with the long hair glared at her. "_We'll believe you_" Rosalina said. "_We've been through some pretty weird things before_" She and the white-haired boy sat down at the bar. Rosalina noticed that the white-haired boy had a scar over his left eye. "_We got trapped in a worm hole_" the girl said. Rosalina listened "_Go on_" "_We are from the year 1888_" Kusanagi stared at them. "_Prove it_" Kusanagi. The group stared at each other in confusion. Then, Rosalina realized something. She reconigized the rose compass on the uniforms they were wearing. Her father told her that she was a decendent of a secret organization that fought against the devil. The emblem was on their ancestor book. "Kusanagi" Rosalina said. Everyone stared at her.

"They are from the Black Order"


	2. Chapter 2

"_So you know about the Order_" Allen said. Rosalina stood up from her chair. "_Of course, I'm a descendant_" she said. She learned that the boy with white hair was named Allen. The orange-haired and black/blue-haired were name Lavi and Kanda. The girl was named Lenalee. "_Descendant?_" Lavi asked, scratching his head. Rosalina thought to herself. "_I'll go grab the book_" "_Book_?" Kusanagi asked, still wiping his precious wine glass. _"My dad gave it to me when I was a kid_" Rosalina replied "_It has family trees, information, and other things that might give us clues on how to send them back to their own time_" Just before Rosalina went upstairs, the door bell chimed. This time, It was the rest of the Homra gang. The King walked over to the couch and sat down. Totsuka sat down with him. Anna sat down at the bar counter, while Yata, Kamamoto, Chitose, and the rest of them were arguing over something. Rosalina sighed. She stood up on the bar counter and took Kusanagi's wine glass. "Oi, Rosa..." Before Kusanagi could finish, she threw the wineglass on the ground. It shattered into a billion pieces, creating a loud sound. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked over. Rosalina put one hand on her hips and pointed towards Kanda. He looked irritated. "We have a problem" Rosalina said. Everyone looked confused. The King looked over " What the hell is this?" he said, sounding very lazy. "They came from a different time period, and they have no idea how to get the fuck back, so we're gonna help them" "How do you know that they aren't lying" Totsuka asked, looking thoughtful and innocent. "They have the emblem of my descendants" she replied "They stopped the organization in the early 1900's-" "Hold on" Kanda said, standing up. Rosalina noticed he had a katana sword. This shit was about to get serious. "If you don't help us..." he said, pulling the sword from the sheath "You **do** realize that I'm going to have to kill you" "_Kanda_!" Lenalee said, trying to hold him back, but failed "_There's no need to use violence_" "If he wants a fight, I'll be happy to be his opponent" Mikoto said, looking over, with his cigarette in his hand. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" Rosalina yelled "Violence ain't gonna solve anythi-"

"Blue" said Anna, who was holding up one of her red marbles to her auburn eyes.

"Blue?" Rosalina said, looking over at Anna. She hopped off the bar stoll and ran over to Kanda. "Oi, stop that" Kanda said, coldly, as Anna stared at him through her red marble. "Blue Aura" Anna said. "Shit" Rosalina said "You work for the Blue King? I actually fell-" "I don't know about a single shit you guys are saying" Kanda said, looking extremely pissed off. "No" Anna said, turning to everyone. "The first Blue King, Kanda Yuu"

* * *

Hehe, didn't see that one coming, did you? XD Please leave reviews and pm me if you have requests for one shots or mini series. Oh I don't own K...or d gray man...wish I did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh God" Rosalina said, now sitting on the bar counter. "So...he's still blue, right?" Yata said, probably hoping to kick his ass. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Kanda said, putting his sword back in his sheath. "_Hey Kanda, what are they saying?_" Allen said. "_They think I'm some Blue God or something_" he said, sitting back down at the bar. "King, and Anna's never wrong, Kanda" Kusanagi said, sighing. "I'm gonna get that ancestor book" Rosalina said, slowing backing away. She ran upstairs and looked around her bedroom. On her shelve, the book sat, neatly tucked inside. She took it out, then immediatly ran downstairs when she heard a loud crash. "Oi, what.." Rosalina said. Yata had thrown a glass on Kanda. Rosalina clapped her hands. "Okay, guys, it's fucking story time, so listen to me or I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled. Everybody stared at her. She began.

"The Black Order was a organization in which it's one mission was to defeat the Millenium Earl" She stopped and looked around. Lavi nodded to continue.

"Exorcists were human beings who could harness the ability to handle Innocence, a power that was even more mysterious than the Millenium Earl" "All four of us are exorcists" Lavi said, in perfect Japanese. "In the early 1900's, a new power was born. The power of the Sword of Damocules" Mikoto nodded, as if he already knew. "The seven people who had this power were called 'Kings', they managed to defeat the Millenium Earl, but sacrifice themselves" Rosalina could feel Kanda's intense stare."They passed on their power before hand to their offspring. The list of the original Kings" Rosalina stopped. She sighed, then began to read the list. "The First King, also known as the Silver King" Rosalina paused "Allen Walker" She looked at Allen, who was listening to Lavi, who was translating for him. His eyes grew wide. "The Second King, the Gold King. Cross Marian" "Holy shit" Allen said, looking down in shame. "The third King, The Red King" She felt Mikoto staring at her. "Also known as the only female able to become a King... Hana Takitsuke" She noticed that Kanda had slightly blushed. Interesting. "The fourth King, the Blue King. Yuu Kanda" Kanda nodded. Rosalina stared at the page. "There's no fifth or sixth King" "Even I don't know who they are" Mikoto said, standing up. "Blue and Red have been enemies since forever, while the other clans have been quiet" "The Seventh King, also known as the colorless King" Rosalina stared at it "deceased before the battle. Mana Walker" Allen stood up, his face painted with shock. "Er...vassals of the Kings" Rosalina said, feeling a little weird. She looked at the book in confused manner. "The writing is erased" "Huh?" Lavi said, coming over to Rosalina. He took the book from her and flipped to the front cover. Inside the front cover was a signature that Rosalina could barely make out. "Whoa" Lavi said, looking suprised. "What is it, rabbit?" Kanda said, in an icy voice. "Ummm..." Lavi laughed, nervously. "Okay" Yata said, standing up and walking to Lavi. "I don't know who the fuck you are, and I don't fuckin care! If you prove yourselves to be a threat to Homra, I will kil-" "Whoa, who said anything about killing anyone?" Rosalina said, crossing her arms in a very motherly fashion. "Um...so the weird part about this is the fact that I wrote the book" Lavi said, holding up the book. Totsuka came over and looked at the book. "This looks vintage!" Totsuka exclaimed. He grabbed the book from Lavi's hands and examined it. "It's like a family item, I guess" Rosalina said, doubting that Totsuka could hear her. "Why is there a envelope in the back of the book?" Totsuka said. "I'm going out" Mikoto said "You can handle this" He pushed the bar door open effortlessly, while Anna followed. "How did he become our King again?" Rosalina asked Kusanagi, who just shooked his head, smirking. "Rosa-chan" Totsuka said "The envelope" "Right, sorry" she said, smiling. Rosalina turned to Lavi "Could you go sit over there?" "Why-" Lavi started, before Kusanagi dragged him to a bar stool. Rosalina carefully opened the envelope. Inside was photos. "Wow!" Totsuka said "This is like a dream!" The first photo was a picture of a young couple. The girl had daring red hair and eyes like a fire, and she wore a flower themed dress. The male had long, blue hair and steel-colored eyes. He was smiling like he was proud to be with such a beautiful woman.

K-Kanda?

Rosalina chuckled. "What's so funny?" Kusanagi said. She showed him the photo. "Wow" Kusanagi said, smirking. _"Why can't we see them?"_ Lenalee asked. _"This first photo revealed a lot of things that you probably don't know yet_" Rosalina stated. "These were taken with the original cameras!" Totsuka said, happily. Rosalina took out the second photo. It was a photo of a family. The mother had grey eyes and glossy black hair. Her skin was a light shade of brown, and she was wearing a white dress. The father, was none other than Lavi. The child was a mix of the two. He had his mother's eyes, and his father's image. He looked around six years of age. "Kawaii..." Rosalina said. She took out the third photo. It was another family with Allen and Lenalee. They were both wearing the uniforms. Allen had hoisted a little girl on his shoulders. She looked like Lenalee, but had Allen's hair. "Hmmm" Totsuka said. "Kusanagi-kun, could you take the four up to the guest room" "Why?" Kusanagi said. Totsuka let him look at the photo. _"Okay, kids, let's take a field trip_" Kusanagi said, sighing. When they went up, Rosalina took out the fourth photo. It was all of their children. They were all wearing exorcist uniforms, and looked about in their late teens. On the right, two girls sat next to each other. One had white hair and calm, green, eyes. Lenalee's daughter Rosalina thought. The second girl looked intemidating. She had long, black hair and red eyes. She was smirking. On the left, there was two boys. One was obviously Lavi's son, with his orange hair and facial features. The other had long red hair tied up in a mane and grey eyes. He had a black fan in his hand. "Look at the caption" Totsuka said. Rosalina read it.

Ren Kanda. Seth Bookman. Rinali Walker. Serenity Kanda.

"This is interesting" Rosalina said. "Judging from what they look like now, these photos must have been taken in the future" Totsuka said. He checked the captions on each of the photos. "The girl next to Kanda was the first Red King, er, Queen" Totsuka said. "She does resemble Mikoto quite a bit" Rosalina said. "The woman with Lavi is Melanie Lace. She passed away 7 weeks after the photo was taken" Totsuka said. "As it says on the back of the picture" Rosalina nodded. She looked at the photo of the kids. "Ren and Serenity resemble Kanda and the Red Queen" Rosalina said, showing it to Totsuka. He looked at the bar. "Wow, everyone left" "They probably didn't want to sit around" Rosalina said "Hey, there's a piece of paper" She pulled a piece of paper from the envelope. "Read it" Totsuka said. Rosalina started reading. "Ren and Serenity Kanda were both executed on December 27, 1911, for destruction of an entire city in Britain" Totsuka stared "The city went up into red and blue flames" Rosalina said, looking shocked. "They were never given a fair trial, and the reason for the destruction was never uncovered. The twins ran the Red and Blue Clans after their parents passed away. The Blue Clan thought the Red Clan (run by Ren Kanda) had burned their home base, while the Red Clan thought the Blue Clan (run by Serenity Kanda) had killed their own. Thus began the Red and Blue war" Rosalina said, closing the book. Totsuka sighed "Intense" "You got that right" Rosalina said "That's why we hate the Blues, and they hate us" "But now, it's not really a war" Totsuka said. "I guess" The doorbell chimed. "Ah, wel-" Rosalina started, before glaring at the man who just walked in. He wore glasses, and was wearing a blue uniform. His stare was strangely like Kanda's. "Sorry if I'm intruding" Munakata Reisi said. "But have you seen a man with long black and blue hair, wearing a uniform, and a katana"

Shit.

* * *

I love doing cliff hangings. So fun ^.^ Also, Hana Takitsuke and Melanie Lace are my OCs. And the reason I didn't make Lavi the Red King is because he just doesn't have the personality. Also, I can make a sequel and a prequel if I add Hana as the Red Queen ^.^ yay!

Probably during the first week of July I can release the sequel or the prequel. I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Please pm me if you have a request for oneshots etc, or if there's any problem with grammer and such. Oh, I don't own D. Gray Man or K Project


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! just a note that what Hana and Melanie are saying is in English. Everyone else who doesn't normally speak English is talking English in Italics. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Hana, can we go get some food? I don't think I can last much longer" Melanie said, rubbing her stomach. Hana sighed. Since Melanie was a parasitic exorcist, she needed food almost all the time. Which is annoying, since they don't know where the fuck they are.

"Where are we?" Hana said "First, we were in Denver. Next, we're in the middle of a city that looks like it's about to explode from all the shit"

The two were on a mission in Denver when they manage to teleport (With no idea what was going on) to a place where apparently you can carry telephones anywhere.

"I think we're in Japan" Melanie said.

"Japan?" Hana said.

Even though she was Japanese, she had no clue about the culture or language. She tried to get Kanda to teach her,but he swung his sword at her.

"Or at least in Asia" Melanie said. Hana thought for a moment. "Hey" Hana said. "Do you wanna dine and dash?" "Anything for food" Melanie said.

It was unusual for Melanie to agree to such a crime. Most of the time Hana was the crime-breaking bitch who was loud and violent, while Melanie was the bookworm who was quiet, calm, and so damn was amazing how they became best friends, considering their polar opposite personalites.

Hana spotted a bar. "Wanna get some drinks?" "I'm all for it" Melanie said "Let's hope they also have something to eat too" They walked into a bar that was named 'Homra' "Looks like the European bars back home" Hana said.

When they entered the bar, they noticed a tall man standing in front of them. He was wearing a blue uniform, and had glasses. His black/blue hair was parted to the right, and he had a cold stare, strangely similar to Kanda's. He looked at them, and smiled. A smile that looked like the devil's.

"Hello" the man said. Hana and Melanie looked at each other in confusion. _"Oh, you must be foreigners!_" he said, in English "Hey!" A voice called. It came from a young woman who had long brown hair and magenta eyes. "Stop messing with our customers!" _"Have you seen a man with long blue hair, wearing a uniform and a katana?_" the man said. "Shut up! We came here to drink, not answer questions!" Hana said. "Hey, I think I might pass out from drink withdrawel" Melanie said. "_Excuse me for my rudeness_" the man said. He gestured them to the bar. "Thank you for nothing" Hana said.

The girls walked and sat down at the bar "Two glasses of gin" Hana said, drumming her fingers on the table. _"Er, let me go get the bartender_" The blonde man said. He looked like one of those guys who gets obsessed with one hobby then jumps to another. "Thank you" Melanie said. The blonde nodded, then went upstairs. The brunette looked at them. "_Are you guys a part of the police department?_" she says, laughing nervously. Hana noticed the brunette's eyes darting between them and the tall man. "Well, kind of" Melanie says, resting her head on the table. "_If you're ordering gin, you must be pretty old school_" she says, yawning. "It's the cheapest thing on the menu" Hana said. _"Well, yeah_" she says. _"Sorry, ladies_" A man called from upstairs. He was a blonde, wearing glasses and smoking a cigarette. He had a slash mark on his jacket. _"What did you guys want?_" he said, bending over to get glasses. "Two glasses of gin" Hana said. "_Alright_" the man sighed.

He stared at the tall man. "What the fuck are you doing here, Mr. Blue King?" "I know you're hiding him" the tall man said, smiling. "We aren't stupid enough to give him to you" the bartender said, making the drinks. "These ladies appear to be from their time too" the tall man said, starting to walk forward. "Who the fuck are you talking about?" Hana said. "_Oh, , ... And you must be Miss Takitsuke_" The tall man said. "How the fuck do you know that?" Hana said. _"Well, you are the Red Queen, and you have that strain, Miss Lace_" "Hey, he must be one of those creepy guys who tries to seduce girls at bars" Melanie said to Hana. "And why did he call me a strain?" "How does he know Kanda and Allen?" Hana says, scratching her head.

"You guys too?" A familiar voice called. Four people came down from upstairs. "Allen! Kanda! Lavi! Lenalee!" Hana said. "Oh, thank God you're here!"

"Did they call you a King or Queen or whatever?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, they called me a Red Queen, and they called Melanie a strain"

"They called me the Blue King" Kanda said, eyes fixed on the tall man.

"Oh, " the man said. "Pleased to meet you" He sticks his hand out for a shake. Kanda doesn't take it. "What the fuck do you want?" he says, placing his hand on the handle of his sword. "I'm Reisi, the Blue King of this time" Reisi says, while getting down on one knee. "It's an honor to meet the original Blue King, " "I'm not the Blue King" Kanda replies. "Ah, you aren't old enough yet" Reisi says, standing up. "Well, sorry for the inconvenience" Reisi said, bowing and walking away.

"What...the...fuck...are...you...fuckin'...doing.. .here..." a ominous voice calls. A man with spiky red hair enters the room with a little girl in lolita by his side. He looked fuckin' pissed off. "Ah, Mikoto Suoh" Reisi said, looking serious. "It's been awhile" "Hey, Mikoto!" the brunette says, running over to his side. "Stop it" she says, pulling his jacket. He doesn't respond. "You know, he's kinda like you in a way, Hana" Melanie says. "Of course he's like her" Reisi says, drawing his sword. "The Red King is famous for his temper, raw power, and violent acts" "Really?" Hana says, getting up from her seat. She takes off the jacket over her uniform and walks over to the man known as the Red King. "Well, Mr. Red King" Hana says. "I challenge you to a fight of fire" Everyone in the room is silent.

* * *

Hey again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I tried to make Hana like Revy in Black Lagoon, but I think I failed T.T Anyway, shortly after this is posted there will be a new sequel called 'Red and Blue Petals' and it follows Ren, Serenity, Seth, and Rinali as they find out what really happened to their parents. This story will soon mix with the sequel so read the sequel if you wanna see the kids point of view! Thank you for all your support and reviews! Favorite/Follow/Review!


End file.
